


Let's Get Physical!

by Bixels



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, oblivious lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixels/pseuds/Bixels
Summary: Three leads a team work-out session.





	Let's Get Physical!

With the new New Squidbeak Splatoon base came more space for improvements. Instead of a dingy little shack, the new clubhouse (Four insisted on calling it a clubhouse) was decked out with a small watch-tower, a rec room, and, as per Three’s request, a training-and-workout space in the back, all overlooking a cliffside sea.

Four found Eight idly sitting on a bench in the training area, a flat little patio with a few exercise equipment and machines, weapons, and squid bumpers lying around. However, she seemed intently focused on… something. But Four didn’t need to ask what. Following Eight’s gaze, she landed on the sight of Three lifting weights near the equipment, silently counting in her head.

“Whatcha doin’, Eight?” Of course, Four already knew.

“Spotting Three,” Eight responded, not even taking her eyes off the gunshow.

“I think you misunderstand what ‘spotting’ means.”

While Three was better at hiding her feelings, Eight had little to no filter. The immense crush she had on the green Inkling was apparent to everyone who came in contact with her. All day, every day, it’s talk about Three: Three this, Three that. Eight’s violently violet blush wasn’t helping her case either, her thirsty eyes trained on those wiry muscles tensing, bulging, and flexing with every show of strength.

But of course, Four wasn’t going to spill the beans and ruin the fun. She’s just an observer of the oblivious back-and-forth flirting between two romantic disasters, like a scientist watching two stars circle each other, stuck in an endless orbit. Recently, the entertainment has been Eight desperately trying to impress Three. Every sick splat, every well-timed curling bomb, every amazing team-wipeout special was followed by a quick and hopeful glance to check if her crush was watching. However, the routine had gotten a little pathetic and sad to watch.

“Are you two gonna just stand there, or are you gonna use the training space as intended?” Three huffed, setting aside her barbells.

“Hey, now’s your chance!” Four nudged Eight’s shoulder.

The Octoling snapped out of her shameless trance and looked at her friend with a confusion.

“To impress Three!” Four rolled up her sleeves and flexed, “Show her what you’re made of!”

A lightbulb practically materialized above Eight’s head as she put the pieces together, hopping off the bench and eagerly bounding towards Three.

“You too,” Three pointed threateningly at Four, who was just about to sneak away.

“Me!?” She placed her hand on her chest, incredulous at the very idea, the very concept!

“Yes, you. Out of everyone in Squidbeak, you’re the most out of shape. AND you’re a core agent.” Three approached Four and prodded her pudgy stomach.

“Uhm, first of all, body-shaming! Second of all, who cares? I still get the job done. Are we forgetting who saved Inkopolis while you were off doing cod knows what?”

“You mean recon work with Cap’n on Kamabo, which saved the world? Yeah, I remember. Plus, a little exercise won’t kill you.”

Four gave Eight a withering look, desperate for even a little support. However, the love-struck Octo only nodded in agreement, aching to please her amore.

“You sure it won’t?”

* * *

After a quick wardrobe change, the trio was ready to feel the burn, decked out in sports shorts, tank-tops, and sweatbands (with matching colors, of course).

First came stretching. Three would demonstrate proper technique before letting her disciples mirror her movements. While Four strained to reach her toes, Three would offer a gentle hand to raise Eight’s arms a little higher during arm circles or guide her hands together behind her back during shoulder stretches. Four pretended not to notice their blushes.

“Alright,” Four made a half-assed jumping-jack, “One! That was fun, I feel exercised, see you guys!”

“Nope.” Before she could even take a single step, Three snagged Four by the collar and yanked her back. “Ten crunches, on the ground, now.”

“I don’t even remember how to do crunches!” whined Four. But Three had already turned her attention to Eight, who was bouncing with anticipation to get fit and totally not admiring how good Three looked in a tank-top.

“Let’s work on your core for today. Thirty sit-ups. I’ll hold down your feet.”

The two got in position on the ground and went to work. By the twentieth rep, Eight was struggling, barely able to lift herself off the pavement without becoming a shaking mess.

“Come on, Eight, you got this,” barked Three, “If you can survive Kamabo, you can do thirty sit-ups.”

Words of encouragement continued to flow until Eight finished her set. “Hey, good job,” Three smiled. Eight lavished in its warmth with pride.

“Uh, Miss Personal Trainer, how about you direct your motivational speeches to the girl who actually needs them?” Four sputtered, still on her eighth rep.

* * *

The three finally stopped along the trail. Four immediately took a nosedive into the grass while Eight bent over to rest, hands on her knees, panting like a dog.

“Not a good idea to come to a sudden stop like that after a run,” Three commented, moving around the two with a brisk walk.

“Don’t care,” Four gasped and wheezed, “Shut up…”

After finally stopping and wiping herself off with a towel, Three turned to Eight, handing her a canteen. “You know, I saw you staring earlier.”

Eight’s blush returned. “Y-you did…?”

“Mhm.”

“Three, I–I’m so sorry… I was just bored and–and you were there and I couldn’t help myself and–”

“Hey, it’s fine, really.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, if you wanted to get stronger like me, you could’ve just asked. It’d be nice to have a work-out partner.”

“Holy shit…” Four murmured into the dirt. Eight’s color drained from her cheeks. Crisis averted; Three is too much of a dumbass to even notice Eight’s overt drooling and ogling.

“You did good today. Same time tomorrow?”

The Octoling beamed up at the Three, overjoyed that her efforts paid off. “Y-yeah, sure!” 

Two friends working out together. That’s hanging out, right? Eight and Three already hang out a lot, but… do work-out dates exist?

“Hell to the NO,” came a voice from below.

Three grabbed Four by the wrist and sprung her up to her feet, offering her a canteen of her own. “You did pretty good too, Four,” she slapped Four’s back, which she did  _ not  _ appreciate, “I’m surprised you were able to keep up.”

“Don’t patronize me. I better have ripped abs and huge arms after this,” Four muttered into her water. “I am never exercising again.”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself. We still have to run back to the base.”

  
Four promptly dropped her canteen. “We  _ what.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fanfiction on a topic I know nothing about. Apologies to Four for being treated like the third wheel.
> 
> I haven't really specified, but all my fanfictions use my take on Agent 3, A.K.A. "buff Three." My most recent design of her can be found here: https://bixels.tumblr.com/post/183901478298/redesigned-my-agent-3-though-this-is-actually


End file.
